When The Apple Falls Far From The Tree
by bananagirl.97
Summary: "Look. I love my father, and I have a lot of respect for him. However; I am not him." Because sometimes, they were different from what they were expected to be; and occassionally- so much more. A collection of one-shots (all in the same timeline), detailing various times in which the next generation proved that to be true. Epilogue compliant. 10: Rose and Scorpius Have A Chat
1. Scorpius shares his cake

**Hello there, readers! If you've read my other Harry Potter stories, then you'll know that I've been talking about writing this for a while... And now I've finally started! I'm hoping to be continually writing (I already have over 50 chapters planned), and will try to update as regularly as possible. (Try being the key word there.) This is basically a collection of one-shots and drabbles about the next generation, detailing various incidents where they were different from their parents. All of this fic takes place in the same timeline, which all of my HP fics also take place in. The chapters will not be in chronological order, however, so be sure to check the date at the top of each one. I think that's all you need to know, oh wait. It's rated T for language and sex references, also a bit of drinking at points. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its trademarks, but I do take pride in saying that these are all my own personal interpretations of the characters from J.K Rowling's world. Anyway- enjoy! And as always, I love to hear what you think, so please review if you get the chance. :) Bg. 97 xx**

* * *

**_Scorpius shares his cake- 17th June 2012._**

"Happy Birthday to you!" The last notes of the song died out, as Scorpius (upon multiple attempts) blew out the candles on his 6th birthday cake. His parents beamed brightly at their beautiful son. Astoria moved closer to him, and pulled him in for a tight hug, before leaning close to his ear to whisper in it.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, your presents are waiting for you in the library." At this, Scorpius leapt down from their dining table, ever being an excitable child, and ran through the various rooms of Malfoy Manor, until he was stood outside his 2nd favourite room (he did love his bedroom after all). He stood there waiting for his parents to catch up, then upon an encouraging nod from them, pushed open the large double doors of the library.

Scorpius gasped, and his eyes lit up, as he slowly comprehended the sight before him. Sat majestically by the window was a black, gleaming, mahogany, grand piano. He immediately turned around and jumped on his parents, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Although they were of wealth, Draco and Astoria were always certain not to spoil Scorpius. Draco had seen the fruits of children like that in himself, and did not want a repeat. However, their son had started having piano lessons in the last year, and the witch who taught him, was constantly teling Draco and Astoria of Scorpius' natural talent. Every time they were told, Astoria's face glowed with a strong maternal pride, so when she asked if this could be Scorpius' present this year, he could hardly say no.

As Draco mulled this over in his mind, Scorpius already set to work playing a tune for them. He was young, and clearly not the best pianist, but it was clear that with age he would develop to be so much more. He cleared his throat, "You do also have other presents to open, Scorpius."

Scorpius only then noticed the two piles of packages sat on top of the table in the centre of the room. He automatically guessed that one pile was the gifts his father had chosen, and one was the ones his mother had picked. He sat down between Draco and Astoria on the sofa, and got to work on his mum's pile of presents. In it he found copies of some muggle children's books called Matilda and Fantastic Mr. Fox("I know how much you love our story times together, and I thought that these sounded rather interesting. Apparently they're quite famous amongst muggles"), a pair of black trainers ("the shoes that your grandparents buy you are quite conspicuous"), and a fancy writing set from Scrivenshafts.

He thanked his mum and the moved on to his father's pile. He found a boxset of Wizkid comics ("I picked some books that I thought... more age approriate"), a pair of dragonhide gloves, a bludger signed by every member of Puddlemere United ("There are some advantages to those vip Quidditch tickets") and a toy car which was activated to move by magic.

Scorpius thanked his parents once more, and gave them huge hugs. This was shaping out to be a great birthday, and he was still only in his pyjamas!

* * *

In the afternoon, the rest of his family arrived. They all sat round for tea: the Malfoys, the Senior Malfoys, the Senior Greengrasses, and Aunt Daphne, her husband Blaise and their daughter Carmelia. For the second time today, Scorpius found himself blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. He loved getting to spend this time with his family, and he couldn't wait for them to all try the cake that he had snuck into the kitchen last night to especially request. His parents didn't know this of course. As much they were open and accepting of muggles now (well his Dad was slowly getting there), the Malfoys still lived by the precipice that elves were servants and nothing more. They would probably not approve of the fact that Scorpius spent a good hour just chatting to Leela and Tinky. Scorpius was unaware of this though, he just wanted the chocolate cake to be a suprise.

"Go on, try it!" He encouraged everyone, and though slightly confused by his enthusiasm about the cake, everybody began to eat up.

"This is really good!" "I haven't enjoyed a cake like this for a while." "It's ever so rich."

The cake slowly and surely was getting eaten, until when there was only two slices left, he stopped everyone. He then rang the servant's bell, which was quickly noticed, as Leela and Tinky ran upstairs from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Scorpius, is something the matter?" questioned Narcissa.

"What does Master Scorpius need assistance in?" asked Tinky.

Scorpius beamed, "Nothing, I just thought that everybody should see who made my amazing cake! And I saved you some slices, look!" He pointed at the plate in front of him and held it out to the two house elves.

The rest of the room had gone silent, and Blaise was choking on his slice of cake. Draco and Astoria had wide eyes, which only grew wider as they noticed Lucius' dark stare looking at them."Umm, Scorpius... You shouldn't really... Umm... You shouldn't be-"

Draco helped to finish his wife's sentence- "the cake is for wizards and witches not elves. You should enjoy those last slices. Leela and Tinky don't need them."

Scorpius' brow furrowed, as Leela and Tinky repetitively assured him that this was true. Desperate to move the conversation away from the awkward situation his grandson had created, Lucius spoke up. "So. What did you receive for your birthday?"

That put a smile back on the child's face- "Mum and Dad are the best, they got me a piano!"

Everyone in the room smiled and awed, trying to seem as interested as possible. Anything to rid the scene they just saw with the elves.

"I also got some new clothes, and a bludger, oh- and Mum bought me muggle books!"

Once again, the room (which was largely filled with pureblood supremacists) descended into awkardness, and Astoria choked on her tea.

For a kid, Scorpius sure knew how to pick the best things to say to stand out...

* * *

**There you have it, my first chapter. Review so I** **know what you're thinking! Chapter 2 coming as soon as humanly possible with all the work I have to do: Teddy tries to fly. :D Bg.97 xx**


	2. Teddy Tries To Fly

**Chapter 2! :) I know I mention Harry quite a bit in this chapter, but I promise this is about Teddy! With all the chapters that feature the next gen when they are younger, this will probably be the case. Enjoy! Bg. 97 xx**

* * *

**_Teddy tries to fly- November 2006_**

Harry Potter had faced a lot in his 26 years of being alive; but right now he was quite certain of the fact that it had been a long time since he had been this tired. James had just turned 4, Albus was 3 months old and Harry could not for the life of him, remember the feeling of a good night's sleep. This was what had led to their current situation- Harry getting on his Quidditch gear, ready to floo to the Burrow for a stress-relieving fly. He was all set to go when a young voice stopped him.

"Uncle Harry?" (Teddy called him that, though he knew they weren't actually related). "Is it alright if...? Well, if I come flying? With you?" He looked nervous, but a glimmer of hope shone in his (currently) green eyes.

Harry sighed. In the past he had always said no. However, Teddy was a bit older now, and taller, and Harry was a bit of a pushover when it came to any of the kid's puppy dog eyes. Teddy looked expectantly up at him. With a roll of his eyes, Harry began to grab some extra equipment and smiled at his godson. "Come on then, let's get going."

* * *

Within minutes, the pair had gone from the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow, to the Weasley's Quidditch pitch near Ottery St. Catchpole. The speed with which they could travel still bemused the 8 year old Lupin child. Teddy sucked in a deep breath, and then hitched himself up onto one of Harry's spare brooms. Harry's eyes were thoroughly trained on him. Being the son of Nymphadora Tonks meant that he was bound to pick up some of that clumsiness.

"Okay. Now what do I do?" Teddy asked, being sure to relay the message without his nerves showing.

Harry went straight into coach mode. "Alright, Ted. I need you to listen to everything I say, and do exactly that." This was met with a quick nod of response from his godson. "First, you need to lift the front of your broomstick up. Only very slightly though." Teddy, did this, and was raised a few feet off the ground.

"Look at me, Uncle Harry- I'm flying!"

Harry chuckled. What Teddy was doing probably couldn't completely be classified as flying, rather floating. Or hovering. Or another synonym along those lines. However, he did not want to crush the boy's spirit, and congratulated him on his efforts. He then told him the next instructions.

After a half hour of this, Teddy was able to fly around the garden at a reasonable height. He could also stop and start, which Harry knew that not everyone (*cough* Neville *cough*) could manage on their first attempt. Harry was quite impressed to say the least.

"Can we try with a quaffle now?" Teddy asked, excited by the progress he had made. He saw Harry's brow furrow, before he sighed and said, "Come on then."

Teddy was very aware of the fact that since they had brought a quaffle into the equation, Harry was a lot more cautious of how quick they moved and what they did. This just made Teddy want to prove himself even more.

He passed the ball back and forth between himself and his godfather, before they kicked off their brooms and moved into the air. Teddy was scared, now. His hand-eye co-ordination had never been impeccable, but he was determined to show that he could do this. He bit his lip in concentration, and began to fly around the pitch. He then made a turn, and passed the quaffle to Harry. He smiled. That was one successful pass out of the way. He turned his broom so that he was facing his sparring partner properly. He then flew closer, sighing in relief as he managed to catch the quaffle as it was thrown into his possession. They continued this game for a while longer, before Harry suggested that he go into position as keeper, and Teddy attempt to score.

"I'll be sure to go easy on him," thought Harry to himself. "Can't bruise his ego too much."

He soon found that this was unnecessary. Teddy was a natural chaser. He flew rings around Harry- literally! He was ducking and diving from left to right, scoring goal after goal. Harry was amazed- he did not see this coming.

Teddy smirked, "What's the matter, wasn't expecting a kid to be this good?"

"Actually, I was just surprised because neither of your parents could play."

At Harry's mention of his parents, Teddy was momentarily shocked, before giving back a sincere smile. "Somebody's got to bring glory to the Lupin name!" The pair laughed, and returned to their quick-paced game.

* * *

That evening, as they all sat round the Potter's dinner table, the two boys could not stop talking about their afternoon on the Quidditch pitch. Ginny didn't even want to stop them. She smiled, and they continued that way late into the evening before finally, Teddy had to give up and go to sleep.

Ginny went and hugged Harry. "Had a good time then?" His eyes glowed.

"Honestly, Ginny. I swear that these kids are never going to stop suprising me."

And they never did. From that time when Albus told him that he was gay, or when Rose came home with Scorpius on her arm that first time, or Lily getting sorted into Slytherin, or Dom dying her hair dark, or James getting a tattoo.

But Teddy would always be the one to suprise him most. He changed as much as his hair colour; and nobody would change that for the world.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 for you. Hope it was okay. I won't know if it was unless you review, follow, or favourite my story ;). Chapter 3: Scorpius gels his hair, will be with you soon. Sorry, if there seems to be a lot of the young Malfoy in these first few chapters, it's just that I was originally just going to write this as a fic about him. However, inspiration works in weird ways, and I eventually had ideas pouring out of my brain. That last paragraph was a hint at some of them :p. Well anyway, if you like, please let me know- and keep reading! Bg.97 xx**


	3. Scorpius' New Hair

**Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the wait- been crazy busy. Also- the wifi in my house hates me at the moment. Will try to update a few more times over the christmas holidays though. Oh yeah- Merry Christmas! Hope you had a good one! :) Another Scorpius chapter. Let me know if you enjoy it. Bg.97 xx**

* * *

_Scorpius' new hair- August 2016._

**"**You must always look your best Scorpius. There's a whole world around you, whom's graces you must earn."

Grandmother Malfoy had been telling Scorpius that, ever since he could string a sentence together. And for the most part; he believed it. His grandparents had always bought him new dressrobes, and fancy dragonhide gloves, and various other accessories that made him look as pristine as they always did. This cleanliness was reinforced by his Dad's favourite hairstyle (for both himself and Scorpius)- the slick back.

However, unlike his grandparents, his parents did try to make sure that Scorpius didn't look like a complete fool. They tried to buy him as much casual wear and muggle clothes as possible, and keep up to date with the latest fashions. Scorpius didn't really mind what exactly it was that he wore- as long as he was comfortable and looked good.

Scorpius liked to impress. It was just a part of his nature. Most of the time, he kept to himself. He wasn't the best at making friends, which is why how he looked mattered so much to him. People were so quick to judge based on names and appearances. At only 10 years old he was aware of that bitter truth. The odds weren't in his favour when it came to names, but he could change his clothes whenever he wanted to.

Today was a day where first impressions meant everything. Today his parents were taking him to meet Minerva McGonagall- the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hogwarts didn't require applications or interviews, but families did have the option to 'have tea' with the headmistress a year before their enrolment. This little meeting happened as a means of proving themselves worthy of a place at the prestigious school. For Scorpius, being accepted and appreciated at Hogwarts meant the world to him. He had seen how prejudiced people were towards him, just because of him being a Malfoy. He understood why, of course. His parents had made him aware of the events of the war in the last year. He agreed with people's opinions on what his grandparents did. However, he wanted to be judged on his own merits and actions, not his parents. He had become quieter since learning his family's past, but he had also become encouraged to be something greater.

"Scor, my darling! Hurry up- The Portkey is in 10 minutes!"

Scorpius examined himself in his mirror. He'd tried to go for a smart-casual vibe. He had on a muggle button-up shirt (grey to highlight his unusual eye colour), a pair of smart trousers, and a newly waxed pair of shoes that his grandfather had bought him. He smiled. The only thing left was his hair. He stared at the pot of hair gel on his dresser. If he were to do exactly what he'd always done, he could be pinned as predictable. He'd also look too much like his father to prove otherwise. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he rummaged his brain for ideas. Then it came to him...

"Scorpius, we need to leave now, are you-"

His father paused as he saw his son emerge from the staircase. His eyes widened.

"What in Merlin's name have you done to your hair?!" he roared. Scorpius frowned.

Astoria sighed as she grabbed her boys and pulled them towards the plastic container which was their portkey. "No time to change anything now, let's go!"

Draco examined his son. The rest of him looked as impeccable as always; but where his nice smooth hair should've been... Was a ruffled mess of blonde, with spikes pointing in every direction. He looked like common folk, which was definitely not the angle they were hoping for. He sighed, it was too late now. They were stood outside the office of Headmistress McGonagall. Astoria smoothed down her skirt, and straightened Scorpius' shirt before knocking on the elaborate door in front of them. It opened, and they went in- ready to impress

* * *

"So, Scorpius. Have you done much magic throughout your childhood?" Mcgonnagall asked as she stirred her tea.

Scor gulped. "Umm, well yes. If I think about things that make me very excited or angry, magic usually happens." His parents gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to demonstrate. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, bringing to the forefront of his memory, an image of his grandfather throwing his favourite book to the floor. As he did so, the box of sweets on the table opened. The headmistress smiled.

"Very impressive. Now tell me... what are you most looking forward to about studying at Hogwarts?"

"I'm really looking forward to seeing the library and reading as much as I can from it- I love reading. I'm excited to make friends from other backgrounds and families. Oh- and I'd very much like to get taught by some of the greatest wizards and witches in history!"

Minerva smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. After a set more of questions, she found herself smiling more and more. He was nothing like his father was at that age. He was smart, but also witty, and he was lively and excitable. He was open yet he had a discernment as such that he knew exactly what was approriate to say. He had a maturity beyond his years. However, what Minerva Mcgonnagall found most interesting about the Malfoy boy was his passion and independence. He got so into whatever it was he was talking about, his hands flailing everywhere (and his hair following suit). Aah his hair. It was one of the things that brought his independence to life. It was very clear that his parents had not done that. But he showed independence in other ways too, after that initial nod from them, he didn't stop for their approval once. He kept on, at the pace of a charm, flying about in his words. The Hogwarts Headmistress found herself liking him more and more.

At the end of the chat, The Malfoys rose to exit. They turned round once more to address the professor. "Thank you so much for this. It means a lot to us to have this opportunity to redeem our names. You know, after the war and all."

She nodded back at them. "Well with Scorpius at this school, I think your opportunity will be used to your full advantage." she turned to Scorpius. "By the way- I love the hair."

Scorpius smiled brightly. Today had been a good day. Maybe he'd style his hair by himself more often.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope that makes up for my useless updating skills. Will try and get as much done as possible in the next week, but I am working a lot, and revising for mock exams, and well- It's Christmas! I will try though. Anyway, have a beautiful festive season! Chapter 4: Lily gets detention, will be with you soon. Bg. 97 xx :D **


	4. Lily Gets Detention

**Hope you're having a great christmas break. Here's chapter 4 :) Bg.97 xx**

* * *

_Lily gets detention (March 2021)_

James strolled into the Great Hall looking marginally confused. He waltzed up to a table (they could sit on any of the 4 now when it wasn't a special occassion) and plopped himself down on a bench next to his little brother. "You haven't seen Lily, have you Al?" he questioned the middle Potter, whose face was stuffed with food.

"Nah, I haven't. I went down to the dungeons this morning and checked her common room but she wasn't around."

James screwed up his face. "Hold on, who let you in the Slytherin dorms?"

Albus smirked. "Linzey Carvello. I asked her if she knew where Lily was, and she said she didn't. She had this weird little grin on her face though."

"Strange." He chewed the inside of his lip. "Where the hell would she be first thing on a Saturday morning?"

Al swallowed his food and then looked at his brother. "Why you so desperate to find Lils anyway?"

He sighed. "I was gonna take her to Hogsmeade for the day. Buy her some new stuff. Just thought it'd be nice you know. Freddie and Roxy are always spending time together- just felt like we should value family more. Especially with it being my last year at Hogwarts and all."

Al nodded then he also sighed. "Where could she be?"

At that moment, Professor Blackwell (head of Slytherin) walked past. "Are you boys alright? Who are you looking for?"

"Lily. Our sister," they both said in unison. Al continued. "You haven't seen her have you?"

Then to the Potter boys' suprise she started laughing. "Why yes, I have seen her. She's sat in my office doing a detention for innaproriate conduct within the school."

James stood up in suprise. "What? Lily got detention? What did she do?!"

* * *

_The previous evening. Outside the Slytherin dungeons. _

_She was breathing heavily as her lips moved against his, her arms flung around his shoulders holding him firmly in position. He tried to pull away, but she pulled him back in closer. He took her arms off him and held them to her side. She frowned up at the boy opposite her. "Why did you stop? I was having fun." Her lips moved into a cheeky smile as she said this. _

_"So was I," said the boy (known as Josh Corner) as he pulled his hand through his hair, "but we probably shouldn't be doing this." _

_Lily shrugged. "Kissing a cute guy is hardly a punishable offence." _

_Josh paused. "So I'm cute then?... No. Stop. That's besides the point. You're Lily Potter. Albus is in my year. He'd kill me if he found out I was doing anything to dent his baby sister's innocence." _

_"I'm hardly a baby!" Lily scoffed. "And anyway, you're a Ravenclaw- you and and Albie aren't even in the same house." _

_Josh wanted to consider her reasoning, especially with the way she was pulling herself in closer to lay her hand on his chest. However he regained his posture. "What about James. He's a seventh year. And he was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for the last two years. He could pummel me in a heartbeat." _

_Lily laughed a tuneful laugh. "Let's stop talking about my brothers for a bit, and focus on... More important matters." Her voice drawled as she slowly whispered the last few words in his ear. She then started to kiss there, the sensitive part at the top of his neck. He tried to resist, but then he wasn't wanting to anymore. Within seconds Lily was pressed with her back to the wall, and her lips once more moving enthusiastically against Josh's. There was nothing that could make them stop. Well, they thought there wasn't. _

_"Ahem," a voice coughed from behind them. They immediately pulled away as they recognised the tone. They gulped, then spun around to face Professor Blackwell. _

_"Professor, Hi. We weren't doing anything... Umm, shit. I mean shoot. Oh Merlin, please. We were just talking," Josh spluttered. _

_Lily remained completely calm where she stood, as Professor Blackwell laughed. _

_"Is that what you kids are calling it now? In my day, it was just known as kissing." She became more serious. "Ten points from both your houses. Lily, I'll be expecting you in my office at 9am sharp for your detention, and Josh- I will be having a word with Professor Flitwick." _

_The two students both nodded, then briskly walked back to their respective dorms. _

* * *

"WHAT?!" both James and Al were fuming. They both looked at each other with a knowing look, then stormed back to the Gryffindor tower to get their wands so as to hex that boy to oblivion.

They practically yelled the password at the Fat Lady, and stormed into the common room. Before they could get to their dorms though, they were stopped.

"What's got your Kneazles in a twist?" Rose asked, briefly looking up from the game of Exploding Snap she was playing with Roxanne and Scorpius.

Albus went red with anger. "Lily has been kissing boys! In school! My little, innocent, 2nd year sister, has been taken advantage of by older guys."

The three stopped their game to look at the Potter boys. "You're not serious are you? That's why you're pissed off?"

Albus nodded furiously, then something unexpected happened. They burst out laughing.

James stepped in. "Why the hell are you laughing?! This isn't a bloody joke. Guys are using Lily for their own means!"

Roxy clutched her stomach as she explained. "You do know that your 'innocent' sister is the one instigating it, right?"

Rose continued, "And you do know that this is the 4th detention she's got this year because of it?"

The boys looked utterly confused. "Wait... What? You're lying!"

Scorpius piped up. "Of course we're not. She followed me around, the whole of December trying to catch me under mistletoe."

And that's when it became real. Both James and Albus simultaneously crashed onto the sofa, with a look of plain daze in their eyes.

Roxy laughed, "Someone get these guys a drink. They've only just had the realisation that their sister isn't exactly what they expected her to be."

* * *

**There's chapter 4. I know that I tried to take a different angle with how I presented the story to this one, but I hope it's alright. The ending fell flat, but I haven't quite perfected those yet. Next chapter is Chapter 5: Molly's walk of shame. Please, please review- I need to know what you're thinking. Bg. 97 xx**


	5. Molly's Walk of Shame

**Hello again fellow Potterheads! Here you have something new- a Molly chapter! :D So yes, I am actually starting to vary it a bit more. I know that there's been a lot of the young Malfoy in these first chapters, but this was originally going to be a story about him; hence why I have more ideas. Anyway, back to Molly Weasley ii. I really like this chapter- hope you do too. It's definitely a T rated chapter- it has themes of sex and stuff. No smut though.**

* * *

_Molly's Walk of Shame (April 2022)_

As she slowly regained consciousness, Molly was becoming aware of two things. One, she had a ghastly hangover, and two, she was extremely naked in that moment. She groaned into her auburn frizz of hair that was splayed across the pillow. Then she became aware of something else- the arm that was draped across her lower back (it felt nice, but she was hardly going to admit that.) She sighed and took a breath.

"Look, I don't quite remember who it is whose bed I'm in, but I'm really hoping you have some Pepper Up potion."

The body next to her moved closer and leant on her shoulder. "There's some in the bathroom cupboard." Oh shit. She recognised that voice. She pulled the duvet further over her head and groaned more. He laughed.

"Seriously! Of everyone I could've slept with last night, why you?!" He laughed next to her.

"Let's be honest Moll. You've never been able to resist me."

"I hate you, David." That was a lie. David Forenby had been a friend of Molly's for years. He was in the year above her at Hogwarts and was one of her favourite members of Ravenclaw house. She was a Gryffindor, but all the houses interacted these days. Also he'd looked after Lucy, and she'd always be grateful to him for that. The only problem was, he was now part of the Department of Magical Regulations at the Ministry; headed up by none other than Percy Weasley. Her father.

He kissed her shoulder, and pulled her in closer. "No you don't. If you really did you wouldn't still be here."

Molly's head snapped up. "David- I don't even remember how I got here, how would I have managed to get home?"

He shrugged. "You've flooed drunk many times before. Don't give me that look, I know you too well."

Molly looked up to the ceiling in despair. "What did I do?"

David smirked, "I'll happily remind you." That earned him a slap. "Ow! I guess I deserved that."

She rolled over to look at him. They needed to talk about this, but then her head reminded her of the amount of firewhiskey she consumed last night. Ugh. "First things first, get the bloody Pepper Up. My head hurts like a horcrux."

He nodded and began to get out of bed. That was when Molly remembered his nakedness. "Merlin! Put some clothes on." He rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to comment, but from the look in her eyes he decided to just put on some boxers and get the Potion. Lord knows he could do with some too.

After he had returned, and they had both livened up again, they sat up together in the bed, Molly firmly wrapped up in the duvet. She hadn't yet been able to track down her clothes. They simultaneously sighed. "So..." "So."

"Okay. I need to remember last night and how we ended up in this... predicament." She looked at David and he nodded. "So we were at Aurelia's party- at the Dragon's nest. Everyone was taking shots of Potter-ale. Though I still don't get why they named a drink after Uncle Harry. Not the most common way of honouring a war hero. Anyway- back to last night. We were doing shots as a group, then you said-"

"Let's get out of here. Grab a bottle of firewhiskey and we'll head to mine." David repeated his own words from the night before as Molly slowly remembered their conversation.

"We sat and talked for a while. We were discussing your job at the ministry, and about how I should stop working at the shop and get a real job, and Hogwarts memories and then you... Well you..."

They looked each other straight in the eyes. Then David spoke up, "Then I did this." He then leaned in and kissed her, his hands steadying her face. It was soft and sweet, lasting only a few seconds- exactly the same as the night before.

"Then I did this," Molly pulled his face back to hers, furiously kissing him. Her hands pulled his hair to bring him closer to her, and his arms locked around her waist. She moved one leg over both of his so that she was straddling him. "Then this," she said as she began trailing kisses down his neck, her hands tracing his well toned muscles. She sucked at the base of his neck making him groan and hold her then flipped them over and did the same to her.

He pulled away. "Then I said, This doesn't change anything, right?"

She nodded in response.

* * *

Molly apparated into their front garden, and took a deep breath before entering her house. She walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then went and sat on the sofa in their living room.

Lucy was sat on the window seat with her legs crossed, surrounded by various pieces of paperwork. She pushed up her glasses and smiled. "Good night then?" she asked.

Molly rolled her eyes at her twin. "Shh you. But yes, I had a fantastic night, thank you very much."

Lucy laughed. "Glad to hear it, since it was probably your last good night out. Dad is fuming." This made Molly sigh. "I did remind him that you are 20 years old and you can be trusted to make your own decisions, but you can probably guess what he said next."

The girls simultaneously echoed their father's recurring words. "If you think that working in that ridiculous shop with your Uncle is a good option- those seven years of high quality education went to waste."

"How many times have I told him, it's just a placeholder. I need time to work out what I'm doing." She finished her water and slammed the glass on the coffee table as she got up. "Better get this over and done with. The study?"

Lucy nodded, not even looking up from her sums.

Molly dragged herself up the stairs, and knocked on the door of her father's study.

"Enter," she scoffed at his formality as she opened the door.

"Aah, Molly. You eventually made it home then." She could hear the snark oozing out his voice. He was a good father, and was a lot kinder than in his youth (or so his siblings said.), but right now- he was pissed off.

Molly remained confident. "Yeah, after the party, I ended up at a friend's house. It was late, so I stayed the night."

"Of course, and this friend happened to have no spare bed, so you just shacked up in bed with him?"

"Never said it was a him." Percy glared at his daughter. "Oh come on Dad, we were drunk, it was a party, these things happen. It's not like I've never done it before." She could see her father cringing, but she found it rather amusing. "I love you Dad- but you really don't need to make a fuss over this."

"NOT MAKE A FUSS?!" His voice ascended. "I'm a highly valued ministry official- I could get this boy fired for taking advantage of a Weasley. Especially one in a vulnerable state."

Molly chuckled and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, only if you want to lose one of your best workers."

"I highly doubt that-"

Molly blushed. "It was David."

Percy went quiet. "Umm... Wait but... How?... Uh," he stammered out.

"Tell you what though. He's a great worker, but he's also an incredible lover."

That was it. Molly Weasley had stunned her father into silence. She smiled as she nodded and walked away.

Lucy caught her as she came down the stairs. "You look smug."

"I am."

"You say that now, but Mum isn't home yet!"

Molly swore and held her head, as Lucy laughed hers off. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So to clarify, in my headcanon Molly is quite different to how she is portrayed by most fanfic authors. She has her father's brains, but she's definitely more like her namesake than people give her credit for. Her and Lucy are twins, and care deeply for each other despite their differences(of which there are many). Molly is loud and rebellious and altogether extremely Gryffindor, she's close to her family and will fight until the death for them. She loves a good party, but she knows when to be sensible. So yeah, I like writing about her, so I hope my portrayal didn't offend anyone. That was chapter 5- please review! Chapter 6: Scorpius gets sorted,will be with you asap! Bg. 97 xx**


	6. Scorpius Gets Sorted

**Right, so my original version of this chapter took me over a week to write and was probably my best chapter so far... Then I accidentally deleted it. :/ Basically- I now hate myself. I will try to recreate it as closely as possible, but it may not be the best. Anyway, I know I said that I was starting to vary it, but I just really love writing about Scorpius okay?! So- The Sorting. A pivotal moment in every young wizard's life... Bg.97xx **

* * *

_Scorpius Gets Sorted (1st September 2017)_

As they stepped out on Platform 9 3/4, Scorpius took in a big breath. This was one of the biggest days of his life so far, his first at Hogwarts. He could sense anticipation in the air, even through the massive clouds of smoke the train emmitted. Families swarmed the station, with wizards milling about left, right and centre. He saw many faces he didn't recognise, but amongst those a few he did. He spotted his cousin Carmelia, Tara Wood (daughter of the Puddlemere manager), and he swore that he could see the the turquoise hair of his cousin Teddy Lupin, with the hands of a blonde girl running through it. He couldn't be sure though, he'd only seen said cousin a handful of times.

As he finished looking round, he turned back to his parents. His father was gazing intently at someone, and Scorpius followed his eyesight to find none other than Harry Potter. His father nodded solemly. "I owe that man a lot, Scorpius. Without him, I'd be in Azkaban."

Frowning at her husband's dark tone, Astoria knelt down next to Scorpius. "It looks like he has a son in your year. Maybe you could try and become friends... Actually. Forget I said that, you can make friends with whoever you like." She smiled as she pulled Scorpius in for a tight hug. He held her close, whilst trying to sneak a look at the famous family across the station.

"Umm, Dad," Scorpius hesitated, "Why is Ron Weasley glaring at you?"

Draco Malfoy scoffed from behind him. "I see the Weasel hasn't changed much. I know I said I owe Potter. His best friends on the other hand... Leave little to be desired." He began to flail his arms around, gesturing wildly at the Weasley man. "Look, he's probably warning his daughter about you! Saying that any son of mine is worth looking out for. Incorrigible. She'll be smart, Scorpius- that's a guarantee, but remember; you're smarter." He was confused by his father's words, but nodded nonetheless.

Scorpius faced his father once more. "Come on, quickly give me a hug before people notice that the Malfoys are here. Wouldn't want any of our past descrepencies ruining your first day." Draco pulled his son in close for a hug, before giving him his trunk and waving him off. Scorpius climbed onto the train, and got into the first empty compartment he found. He pulled his copy of Hogwarts: A History out and sat down to bury his nose in it.

A knock on the door distracted him. He looked up to see two heads peering into the compartment. He could hear the boy subtly trying to whisper in her ear 'but your dad', and Scorpius found the way she ignored him amusing. The girl spoke up, "Do you mind if we sit in here with you?"

Scorpius smiled and nodded, "Be my guest."

The two came in and sat down, "Thanks, I don't think I could stand the journey if I was sat next to my brother," said the boy, whose messy dark hair and startlingly green eyes strongly resembled his father's.

The girl cleares her thfoat before stating, "I'm Rose and this is Al."

"What- no last names?" he smirked.

She laughed tunefully. Scorpius watched her and couldn't help but be amazed by just how red her hair was. Weasleys truly were easy to spot.

"I'm Scorpius."

"What- no last name?" she quipped, referencing his earlier remark. He smiled at her as she cheekily smirked.

"So," asked Al, "What house are you hoping for?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Anything will do." (Except Slytherin, he added to himself). "I don't really mind."

Albus nodded, thinking of something to say next. Seemingly not finding anything, he delved into the pocket of his jeans. "Exploding Snap?"

Scorpius smiled in agreement and put his book down. The rest of the journey continued like that, playing card games and making idle chat. He found himself quite liking the trio they had formed. He smiled to himself. A trio with the kids of the Golden Trio; how wonderfully cliche. He did like them though. In the space of a few hours he discovered that Al being 3 years James' junior was constantly teased, Rose shared his love of reading, they were 2 of 10 Weasley- Potter cousins (not including Teddy Lupin or Kyle Dursley), Albus was humble, Rose was determined, but most importantly; they were both fiercely loyal. He was beyond happy: somehow the boy who found it difficult to make friends, had already made two before arriving at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Ah righ', firs' years this way!" boomed the voice of Hagrid. Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand dragging him through the crowds on Hogsmeade station to get close to the big man. As they got closer, Al called out to him.

Hagrid's face beamed down at him with a proud smile. "Al, Rosie, was wonderin' when I'd see you kids here. And why I never. Yer mus' be Malfoy's boy." Scorpius suddenly became very transfixed with his own feet as he thought he heard Hagrid mumble something along the lines of "Ron ain' gonna like tha'" He gulped. They continued to walk, until soon enough they had arrived at the boats.

Scorpius had been blessed with the opportunity to see many amazing things in his 11 years, but nothing would top this. Hogwarts was illuminating; magnificent as it stood there tall and proud. The light of the candles in his and his fellow classmates' hands was reflected in the calm water below them. It only intensified the aura of mystery and hope that surrounded the school. Scorpius couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Alright children, we will be entering the Great Hall any moment now, so look sharp!" announced Professor Flitwick, the deputy head. The gaggle of first years all began to straighten their uniforms upon hearing this, and Scor could see Albus next to him trying to calm his hair somehow. Then the large double doors in front of them opened, and he thought he could've heard a pin drop, with the way the group were silenced so quickly.

The Great Hall was beautiful, and it was above all his expectations. There were four houss tables, each heavily adorned with their house colours. The top of the room was met with the teacher's table where he could see all four heads of houses, other various members of staff, the head boy and girl (whom he recognised to be Teddy's canoodling partner from the station), the infamous Filch, and in the middle of it all was Headmistress Mcgonagall. A few metres in front of this table was a lone stool, upon which sat an old, crinkly hat. Scorpius gulped: This was it.

After the head's speech and the hat's song. It was time for the sorting ceremony to begin. Professor Flitwick unravelled the scroll before calling out "Morgan, Ainsley." The small blonde girl looked almost as nervous as Scorpius felt. She shook as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After a few moments, the hat declared "Gryffindor!" The room burst into applause.

The sorting continued like this as child after child got up, and Scorpius soon got lost in the ritual, until-

"Scorpius Malfoy."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, before taking his seat on the stool.

_Ah, another Malfoy boy. _The hat's voice was suprisingly calming, even if it did have an ominous ring about it. _Not what everyone was expecting though. So different from your father, well in some ways. You've got his looks definitely. Some would deem that fortunate._ "Wow, it's witty for a hat," thought Scorpius. _And you definitely have that Slytherin worthy ambition. _At the mention of Slytherin he froze. _Ah, I see. You wish to be different from your family. How very brave of you, almost Gryffindor-esque. You certainly have the brains of a Ravenclaw, but also the kind heart of a Hufflepuff. What a difficult decision this is shaping out to be. Wait, there's something else. A fire. A passion that burns bright inside you, and because of that... It's going to have to be..." _

"Gryffindor!"

Scorpius smiled, the shock still etched on his face. The rest of the room were obviously in shock too, evident from the fact that a silence had come to rest over the Great Hall. Scorpius got up and began to make his way to his house table, as people slowly began to clap.

Soon enough, Albus and Rose had also joined him, and the feast had got into full swing. The food tasted absolutely incredible and Scorpius thought he would have to go thank the chefs himself at some point. He also tried to make conversation with the other members of his house, and he found himself having plenty in common with them. There was Ian Coulson, who was also a fan of the Wimbourne Wasps, Annabel Ricen, a muggleborn who also grew up reading Roahl Dahl. There were others too. He liked Al and Rose best though. He sighed, his Dad probably wouldn't be thrilled, and from the glares he was getting from some of the Weasley cousins, he could tell their family may not approve either. Oh well, Scorpius always loved a challenge. He was going to prove that he deserved his place in this house.

* * *

That night, once settled into the Gryffindor dorms, Scorpius wrote a letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I'm already loving it here at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor, please don't be dissapointed. I think the Sorting Hat made the right decision. I've made friends too; they're Albus Potter and Rose Weasley though. I honestly think that they could be friends for life. Dad, please stop rolling your eyes at this. As always, I love you and will do my best to make you proud.  
_

_Your son, Scorpius.  
_

Astoria clutched the letter to her heart and smiled. "Oh Scorpius, we're always proud of you."

* * *

**And there you have chapter 6! And the longest chapter yet. Woop, woop! I'll let you know that the next update might be a bit slow, since i have exams for all of this week. It will be Chapter 7:Victoire's Acts of Kindness, when it gets to you :) Thanks for reading, please take the time to review! Bg. 97 xx**


	7. Victoire's Acts of Kindness

**And I'm back! Thanks for the wait- I've been busy getting back into the life of a student. Right, first things first. I hate having to say this but it would really be nice if more people reviewed. I can see that people are reading the story, but I have no idea how you feel about it. So please, just drop a line or two in the review box. Say your favourite chapter so far, or what you think of my characterisations. Damn it, you can even complain about my grammar! Just something so I know that it isn't just me who is happy with it. Rant over. Apologies for that, also apologies for the few typos in the last chapter. I didn't double check and I should have. I can't be bothered to change them though so you guys enjoy those few spelling mistakes- haha! This is my first attempt at writing Victoire, so we'll see how this goes... ;) Bg.97 xx**

* * *

_Victoire's Acts of Kindness (2nd May 2007)_

Victoire woke up that morning feeling extremely excited. Not as one would expect, because it was her 7th birthday, but for another reason entirely. Today, she would boycott her birthday. She knew that this day made her family sad because of things that happened before she was born, and this year she didn't want to see their forced smiles as they sang 'Happy Birthday', this year she wouldn't celebrate until she got every member of her family to smile. That was the mission. She smiled and jumped out of bed: time to get started. Victoire's room was on the top floor of Shell Cottage (she'd slowly gone up the flights as her siblings were born), and she happily skipped down the stairs until she got to the living room. She saw the pile of presents sat on the coffee table; and she ignored it, wandering into the kitchen to find her family. She found her mother stood over the oven cooking breakfast and her father sat at the table with a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet. They both looked at the doorway and smiled at her as they heard her walk in.

"Happy Birthday, my gorgeous girl."

"Bon Anniversaire, my darling."

She looked at her family. The she slowly shook her head. Bill and Fleur looked at each other in confusion. Bill put down his newspaper and spoke up. "What's the matter, Victoire?"

Victoire's face was plastered a cheeky grin. "Nothing. It's just not my birthday yet."

Fleur furrowed her brow as she looked at the calendar on their wall. "It's definitely the 2nd May, Vic. And that's definitely the day you were born, I remember it clearly."

The little girl shrugged. "It may be the 2nd May, but I say it's not my birthday yet. So I don't want any special treatment. Now: Mum. Do you need any help making breakfast? I could whisk the eggs for you."

Her parents looked at her in shock, before Fleur broke into a warm smile. "That would be really helpful actually." Victoire also smiled. One down, and about... twenty more to go. She got up on a stool and went to help her mum. As she did, she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around, she saw her little sister Dominique stood there looking very tired. She was 4 years old, had her hair in bunches, and due to the fact that she was chubbier than a child of her heritage was expected to be, her tummy poked out of her pyjamas.

The younger girl smiled up at her big sister. "Hap-"

She was cut off with a loud, "Not yet!" from Victoire, leaving the poor girl confused. This was going to be difficult to explain to everyone. She sighed. This may take longer than she had anticipated.

* * *

Soon enough, things seemed to be back on track. She had made Louis smile (which wasn't that hard considering that he was a 3 year old), and Dominique (she'd given her favourite colouring set to her to keep forever.); she'd even got her Dad to smile (she said that she would stay with him forever and never get married.) but as they prepared to go to the Burrow, she sighed thinking of all the people who'd be there.

Every year on this day, there was a ceremony at Hogwarts, to celebrate their triumph, but also mourn the lost. The day had become a national holiday for Wizards and many would spend the rest of the day after the ceremony together as a family. This is why they were all going to the Burrow. Even Uncle Charlie would be there, and he only visits every few months. With having such young children, and it being Victoire's birthday, Bill and Fleur tended not to go to the ceremony. However, it was now midday and they were all getting ready to floo over to the big Devon family home.

"Vic, come down, it's time to go!" Her mother called up the stairs.

She came downstairs, put some robes over her t-shirt and jeans, grabbed her rucksack, and they went in the fireplace as it glowed green.

The first thing Victoire noticed when she got to the Burrow was the smell of roast ham, as well as the distant scent of an apple pie. Apparently, it was Uncle Fred's favourite dinner, which is why it was what they always ate on this day. The next thing she noticed was the distinct lack of the usual Weasley buzz. She frowned. It was the same every year.

She wandered out of the fireplace and went into the kitchen to see her grandmother stood at the sink, washing a pan the muggle way. She ran up behind her and hugged her, Victoire's small hands firmly wrapped around her grandmother's stomach. Molly jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Victoire, hello darling. I was just getting everything ready for lunch. Happy Birth"- she was cut off by her granddaughter's hands covering her mouth.

"Not yet, Granny!" Molly looked confused, but accepted it nonetheless. "I brought you something," at this, Victoire put her hands into the pockets of her robes and pulled out a small apple. "I thought you could use it to decorate your special pie." She beamed up at her grandmother as she held the apple up to her. Much to her surprise, and disappointment, the Weasley woman in front of her began to tear up. "No, please don't cry. I was trying to help. I wanted to make you smile, it was supposed to be a gift to make you happy," The words flew out at a rapid pace, trying to justify her actions.

Then suprising her even more, she began to laugh. Victoire looked confused. "I love it. I just wasn't expecting anything from the birthday girl." She held the little girl close for a while, before letting her go and talk to everyone else.

Victoire decided that all the children would be the best bet to tackle next. There was Teddy Lupin (who was 9), and then her seven younger cousins whose ages ranged from the youngest (Albus) at 9 months old, to the oldest except her (Molly and Lucy) who were nearly 5 1/2. Teddy was easy to make smile. She simply had to give him a kiss on the cheek and he was sorted. The others though. How did she go about making them all smile at the same time. She took in a deep breath. She was going to have to make herself look stupid. She opened her mouth and began to make up a song about the Weasley/Potter brood, much to the amusement of everyone else there. All of the children burst into laughter, including the birthday girl herself.

After she had finished, Teddy -her best friend in the world- pulled her in for a hug. "Happy Birthday Tor," he was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke, "That song was really some-" Yet another person was cut off by Victoire.

She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her. "I'll tell you everything, but you have to help me with my plan." Teddy nodded.

With two people working together, the task became a lot easier and within just over an hour, they were exceedingly close to being able to celebrate Victoire's birthday. There was only one relative left- Uncle George. This was going to be the tricky one. However, Victoire had inherited her father's brains, and had a scheme all planned out. She ran upstairs to the bathroom to get into her gear (which she had somehow sneaked past her parents).

* * *

George was trying his best, he really was. It had been 9 years since the war and he had made a life for himself, he even had two beautiful children. The 2nd of May would always be hard though. Always. He felt bad that he ruined his niece's birthday like that, but he couldn't help the sadness that washed over him. He was thinking about his brother when Victoire emerged down the stairs in a small, green, dragon-hide suit. George eyed her carefully. "What are you wearing?"

The little girl in front of him beamed. "A suit. Like Uncle Fred's on the front of your shop. I thought that maybe I could be your new business partner for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" George stood there incredulously for a moment, as his oldest niece just stood there waiting for a response. He blinked a few times and ran his hands through his hair before reaching one of them out to her.

He smiled. "Deal."

Victoire jumped up and down in celebration. "Finally! Now we can get started. Cake first, and then presents don't you think?" Her family all looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. She had performed an act of kindness towards everyone in her family, and for once, they were all genuinely happy on her birthday. And that was the ultimate present.

* * *

**Sorry if it felt kind of rushed towards the second half, the writing process seemed to be dragging out for this one, and I just wanted to get it to you guys. The concepts all worked out how I wanted to. If you want to know they made a certain relative smile- drop me a review asking! See you in the next round- James' Suprise. Keep reading! :) Bg.97 xx**


	8. James' Suprise

**Yello. As in hello. Here's Chapter 8. Oh, and to the person who asked what kind of wand Scorpius had... No idea. Hadn't actually thought that through to be honest, sorry. What would you suggest? Bg.97 xx**

* * *

_James' Suprise (29th December 2021)_

The Potters sat down together at their dining table that morning and were enjoying a breakfast of pancakes. The crisp winter sunshine streamed in through the windows of their Godric's Hollow home. Lily was already dressed, Albus had piled more food on to his plate than it could handle, and the oldest Potter child had yet to make an appearance. This was a typical morning. Well it was until James came down downstairs.

The family were enjoying their usual casual breakfast conversation, when James bounded down the stairs; his hair messy, without a shirt, but with a huge smile on his face. "Morning all!"

His family all turned to stare at him as Albus sniggered. "Someone got laid last night."

Harry went to yell at Albus, but before he could, James had plopped himself down into his seat and had begun to talk. "Indeed I did, my little brother, and it was such a glorious shag, I dare say that it could've turned even you."

"I'M DATING ARIADNE, REMEMBER?! A FEMALE!" Al screamed, nearly spilling his water everywhere. James retaliated, and even Lily was about to get involved before Ginny cut in.

"SHUT UP. It's too bloody early for this! James- stop being such a vulgar prick, Al- don't get angry at your brother."

The boys mumbled their apologies to their mother, and went back to concentrating on the food on the table.

Lily huffed. Ginny put down her cutlery and looked at her daughter. "What is it?"

"Why is it that James is allowed to just bring some random girl home to sleep with, but I get in trouble for even flirting with a boy?" Harry gulped at his youngest child's question and struggled to come up with an answer.

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well technically, we didn't give James permission."

James scoffed, and quickly swallowed his pancake. "I'm 19- I don't need permission. Also you're just a kid, and boys will take advantage of the fact that you're a Potter." Albus nodded in agreement. "And Besides, I didn't just bring some _random girl_ home."

His parents glared at him questioningly, but before he had the chance to explain, Harry and Ginny heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. "Morning Mr and Mrs Potter. Al, Lily."

* * *

Tara poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and pulled up a spare chair. She was wearing one of James' Quidditch jerseys, and tight fitting leggings. Her long brown hair was loose; and not so subtly trying to hide the hickeys on her neck. The entire Potter clan, bar James, sat there in complete astonishment before Al broke the silence. "How the fuck did that happen?" Ginny berated Al but Tara just laughed.

Harry uncomfortably shifted in his seat. "Umm, James, can I talk to you a minute? We'll go in the kitchen" He didn't wait for a response but got up and made his way towards the next room. Once they were in there, Harry shut the door and began to pace up and down. He stopped directly in front of his son before hitting him round the head with the newspaper next to him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Harry glared at him before slowly raising his voice. "Are you bloody mad?!"

James looked confused; his jaw hung open. "Dad, you know I'm not a virgin, and I've brought girls home before, I don't see why this is a problem."

Harry rubbed his forehead vigorously. "James, tell me who that is out there."

"You already know," James laughed. He stopped when he saw his father's expression. He sighed before continuing, "Tara Wood, Beater for Puddlemere United, fellow Gryffindor, one of my best mates. Look- you've known her for years. We just got a bit carried away last night and had sex. We used contraceptive charms... Dad I really don't get why you're freaking out about this."

"James. Think through those facts you stated. Think through them and see why I'm worried for your safety," James continued to look confused. "Her dad, Jay. Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood is her father!" His son gestured with his hands for Harry to keep at his point. "Oliver Wood. One of the fiercest men Quidditch has ever seen. He has a temper about him. Did I ever tell you about the time he said he'd rather I die than us lose the cup? Well he did. James he's going to castrate you if he thinks you've even thought about his daughter, and it's pretty evident that you've done damn well more than that!"

"It's fine though, how will he find out?"

"Half her neck is bruised you idiot."

"Yeah, but he's not gonna know it was me. Dad, stay calm about this. It's hardly likely that he'll have her tracked or something."

Harry gulped. "Actually..."

Suddenly, there were loud bangs on the front door. Both Potter men twisted around to the noise. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IF MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE, YOU BETTER GET RUNNING!" The thick Scottish tone sounded angrier than James had ever heard it, and he started to panic.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Each time he said the word his voice ascended slightly.

Ginny popped her head round the door. "Oliver is here, shall I let him in?"

"Merlin, No!"

Tara then came into the kitchen too. "James, it's fine. He won't actually kill you. The worst he's ever done to any of my boyfriends is a week in hospital."

James' eyes widened. "A whole week! And I'm not even your boyfriend. This was just a casual fuck! I'm gonna die."

"Potter, you're trying my patience..."

James panicked once more. "I'm going into hiding. See you later!" And before his parents could protest, he had yanked his wand out of his tracksuit bottoms, and apparated away.

Tara rolled her eyes, "So much for Gryffindor bravery."

The Potter adults wandered back into the dining room, and Albus and Lily gave each other a knowing look whilst simultaneously exclaiming that James was a twat. Ginny let Oliver in, who looked increasingly confused as he realised James wasn't there.

"Dad, I got drunk at that party last night, and since I was close to here and in no position to apparate, Mrs Potter kindly let me stay the night."

It was clear that the Puddlemere manager didn't believe his daughter, but he pretended he did anyway. After some awkward attempt at conversation between him and Harry, and a reassurance from Tara that she would be home that afternoon, Oliver Wood made his way to the front door.

Lily walked him to the door, and as he stepped outside, she leaned out. "He'll be at Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's. You're welcome." She slammed the door and walked back into her house; a wide smirk gracing her features. James was an idiot. A horny, ridiculous, predictable idiot. Lily laughed to herself. "Ah, the joys of having older brothers."

* * *

**And there you have chapter 8. I know it's not the longest, but it's one that makes me laugh a bit. I kinda like the idea that though James isn't scared of many people, when it comes to girls' fathers he'd be the same as most teenage boys- terrified. Just so you know, Tara was in the same year as James, Dominique and Fred at school, and was in the same house as the boys. (Dom's a Ravenclaw). She and James had always been close friends and they've always been comfortable around each other. Occasionally they have sex. It's still platonic though, according to them. I haven't worked out if they are lying or not yet... Oh, also, the Ariadne that Al mentions is Ariadne Longbottom; a Hufflepuff in the year below him whom he's been dating on and off for two years. You'll see why he got so defensive about the gay comment in a few chapters... ;) Anyway. Please Review, I will see you soon when Dominique makes a bet. Bg.97 xx **


	9. Dominique Makes a Bet

**Hello, all! I've managed to gain quite a few new followers on this story so yay! :D welcome to the family! Also thank you for all you people that have begun to review, I really appreciate it. The last chapter was probably one of my favourites so I'm glad you liked it. Somebody even asked for a full James/Tara story. If I get any more interest in that, I'll definitely consider it. So yeah, here we have a chapter about Dominique. Though it may not seem like it at first... **

* * *

_Dominique Makes A Bet (November 2017)_

"Miss Weasley, could I see you in my office for a moment? And if you see Mr Lemarque on your way, bring him with you."

Victoire nodded at the Headmistress, and set about finding her fellow head before making their way to the magnificent office of Minerva McGonagall. As many times as she had seen it since being at Hogwarts, she was always fascinated by it. Every single time she would discover something new. Now was not the time for exploration though, she could see that on the Headmistress' face.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" asked John, the Slytherin who had been made Head Boy this year.

McGonagall sighed. "Not really, my boy," the two students straightened in their chairs to seem more attentive. "You two have been excellent heads so far, but here is your first challenge. Somebody has started a betting ring at Hogwarts. I have encountered many students who are claiming to have lost money, and other teachers are telling me of students acting competitive and hostile towards each other."

Victoire raised an eyebrow, "And you don't know who started it?"

The Headmistress frowned. "No. None of the students who are seemingly involved seem to be willing to give up the name of their conspirator. That's where you two come in. I need you to get right in there, find out who it is."

"You want us to spy on our fellow students?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, that's exactly what I want you to do."

It had been a week since their meeting with the Headmistress, and neither John nor Victoire were any closer to finding the culprit. They had asked students where they could bet, kept asking people for random change... It seemed like everyone had been gambling about something, kids from every house, and none of them were willing to admit who they'd lost their money to.

"Aaaaagh!" Victoire groaned as she threw herself on to the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She had her own common room, but she needed to rant to other people, so had dumped herself here.

Molly looked up from her work and laughed. "What're you stressing about, cous'?"

"Somebody has started a gambling ring at Hogwarts and is actually making a lot of money off of it. The problem is, everyone who has lost money is too humiliated to talk about it, and everyone who has won is too scared of the person who's dealing the cards."

Molly laughed. "Well that explains why half of our relatives keep buying loads of stuff and half of them keep asking me for money"

Victoire paused. If her family were involved... Freddie and James were bound to know something. They were in on every joke, play and scheme this generation of students concocted. Just as she was about to go find them, they waltzed in to the room, and they had a bag of galleons in their hand. Victoire's eyes gleamed with determination.

She got up and stormed over to them. "Where did you get that money?"

The boys gulped and James nonchalantly shrugged. "We won it. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff in Saturday's match."

"Yes, but where was the bet made? Who is organising this? I know you know something because you always know something. Please. Give me some sort of clue!" she rambled on at them like a mad women and they burst into fits of laughter.

Freddie (who was often the voice of reason), put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Vic. We can't tell you specifics, because they made us sign a contract. However, we can clue you in on some things."

She smiled more than she had all week.

* * *

"John, John look! I have some information!" She skipped into the Head's common room, gleefully waving the notes in her hand.

"What?! Let's see then."

They sat together and examined the facts that Fred had given her.

_Previous bets include: -Quidditch scores_

_-Who got the highest O.W. L.s_

_-Who is in to get the prefect positions next year_

_-Romantic relationships between students and how long they'll last_

_-Challenges/ dares_

_Upon betting, all participants are made to sign a contract stating that all money is real, they are in no way allowed to sway the outcomes, and they must not reveal the details of the bet to anyone. Once this contract has been signed, you will be hexed automatically if it is broken. _

_All winnings must be collected from the dealer whilst out on a Hogsmeade weekend._

_Everyone's money is kept in a box which can only be opened with a riddle._

They pored over their new information.

"They must be a Ravenclaw- if they're using a riddler box"

"And they must be older than third year if they can go to Hogsmeade."

"They must be extremely smart, to know the magic for binding contracts."

They sighed. They had narrowed it down, but they still had a lot of work to do.

"I'm going to the kitchens," Victoire announced. "I could really do with a hot chocolate right now."

It wasn't anything new for the Weasleys to wander in and out of the kitchen as they pleased. Being the child in one of the famous families in the country had its perks. However, Victoire was suprised to see her sister sat there when she came here. After being hounded by house elves asking her what she wanted to eat and drink, she went at sat on the bench with Dominique.

"Hey V. How's the life of responsibility treating you?" Dom said, looking up from the plate of food in front of her.

Victoire gave her a look which said 'don't talk to me about it' which made the younger Weasley smile.

"Well, hey. If you're stressed, have some of this. It's good stuff." Dominique placed the bar of chocolate on the table and left. And Victoire was so wrapped up in her problems that she failed to notice the new diamond bracelet on her sister's wrist; or the matching necklace; or the new pair of Converse on her feet. Or the fact that the chocolate in front of her was the most expensive that Honeydukes offered...

* * *

John and Vic had decided that the best possible option to catch the culprit was to await the next Hogsmeade weekend. They would listen to the chattering of people mentioning bets, and would then follow them. They had put Lucy in charge of spying on the Ravenclaws for shifty activity, but she was yet to report back to them.

The day had arrived, and Victoire was ready. She was wrapped up in her coat and scarf, had her wand in her pocket, and was geared up with a pair of extendable ears. Her and John had decided to split up, and she was just about to leave Hogwarts to walk down to the village.

"We're meeting at the Hogs Head right?" said a small Hufflepuff boy in front of her. "She said to meet her there to exchange the money." Victoire smiled; this was already looking promising. She discreetly followed the group of younger years in front of her, and got a seat in the booth in the corner as she waited for their confidante to arrive.

She watched their table with a careful eye; she was this close to knowing… "Hey Vic!" She was shaken out of her stupor by her Uncle's voice, stood over her.

Victoire tried to not let her anger slip through her voice as she looked up to talk to the man in front of her. "Uncle George, Hi. Look, it's not really a great time."

Her Uncle, being his flamboyant self, ignored her and took a place in the seat opposite her. "So how's Hogwarts life faring? Hopefully you're not missing Teddy too much, I'm sure your Uncle Harry has got him working hard on the Auror squad."

Victoire let him ramble for a bit, whilst trying to glance over his shoulder. That was when she noticed that the table's occupants had disappeared. She looked directly at George. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I have some business to attend to. Say hello to Mum and Dad for me!" And with that she was off, running out of the pub in a desperate flurry.

She was running so fast that she bumped straight into Dominique, resulting in the two heaped in a pile on the floor. "Hey watch it!" said the younger Weasley, as she scrambled to grab her stuff.

All the cogs in Victoire's mind began to turn as she saw the riddler box on the floor beside them. "Hold on a second, you have a riddler box! But, but, but that means that it was you this whole time."

Dom rubbed her head where she had collided with her sister. "What was me?"

"The Hogwarts betting ring."

Dom shrugged. "Why, of course it was me? Who else would it have been?"

At this, Victoire's eyes widened, "You're meaning to tell me that I have spent the last month going crazy trying to find this person, and it was my little sister the whole time. And you'll happily admit it!"

"Of course I'll admit it; it was a genius way to make money!"

"But it breaks so many rules! I'm head girl; Dad was head boy, half our relatives our prefects or have been."

"So? I'm not them, am I? Let me know when my detention is organised." Dominique then got up, grabbed her things and casually sauntered off on her way, leaving Victoire on the floor; completely awestruck.

* * *

**That was chapter 9: next chapter we'll be in double digits- woo! :D Yeah, I know that this chapter is told in a really abstract way, considering that it's meant to be about Dominique, but I felt that you still learn loads about her, even with the narrative framed by Victoire. Since, people keep asking how these chapters are showing the apple to have fallen far, I'll quickly explain. This one is all about Dom's blatant disrespect for school rules, and obviously- both Bill and Fleur had a lot of school pride. So yeah. I'm really looking forward for you guys to see Chapter 10: Rose and Scorpius Have a Chat. And yes, before you ask/ complain- it is most definitely Scorose. I ship them and I have no shame about it ;) Haha, hope that's not too much of an issue for you guys. Please, as always, Reviews would be extremely well appreciated. See you at some point in the next week! Bg.97 **


	10. Rose and Scorpius Have A Chat

**Hola, friends. Ten chapters hey? I know it doesn't sound like that much of an achievement, but it's more than I've ever written before so it makes me happy. :) I'm also happy because I received a nice review or two- please keep these up! So here is Chapter 10. This is how I envisage Scorpius and Rose getting together, hope you like it! :D Bg.97 xx**

* * *

_Rose and Scorpius have a chat (April 2021)_

Rose sighed. This had not been her week. She had a bruise on her stomach from a nasty Quidditch practice, her boyfriend Ryan had dumped her, she had failed her astronomy exam... Everything had gone wrong, so in the typical Rose Weasley fashion, she had grabbed a book and had headed to her usual corner of the library. She pulled her knees in towards her on the bench and rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie.

"I thought I'd find you here," the voice of her best friend made her smile, but she continued to read. Scorpius threw his arm around her and grabbed the book from her hands. "The Princess Bride, I should've known. When you're in a mood like this it could only have been that or Matilda."

Rose smiled as she leant into his shoulder, "How is it you know me so well, Scor?"

"Well, Al isn't the most observant kid, so someone has to be," chuckled Scorpius. Rose found herself laughing too, before she was reminded of the bludger she taken to the stomach, making her grimace. Then she was reminded of all her other recent problems.

"It really has been a shit week for you." Rose scoffed at her friend's bluntness, and was suprised to see the concern in his eyes when she pulled away to look at him. "I didn't mean it to be harsh. It really isn't shit though. Not if you think about it properly."

Rose put her book down on the table, crossed her legs where she sat and waited for Scorpius to continue.

"Well, let's start with the Quidditch injury. You'll be out of goal for a few weeks. That's a few weeks away from Fred making us do laps at 5am every morning. That's a few weeks away from James trying not to step in and do captain duties like he had to the last two years. You don't have to deal with James and Al's petty squabbling. No Roxy kissing arse so as to get the captaincy next year. That sounds like a lot of positives to me."

Rose considered this, and then nodded at him to continue.

"And you getting a P in the Astronomy test, means that you have helped your best mate to get the highest mark in class, so he has a great report to send home to his parents."

"That helps me how?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "It doesn't; I just wanted to brag about beating you."

Rose playfully smacked him on the arm and then sighed once more. "What about Ryan? I got dumped by a Hufflepuff! How are you planning to make that a good thing?"

Rose looked Scorpius straight in the eye, and could see all the cogs turning in his mind. He bit his lip as he thought, then he took a deep breath.

"Well first of all, I'm sure you already know, but James and Fred have ensured that he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon..."

Rose winced as she remembered her cousins hexing her ex-boyfriend.

"And now you're rid of him- you can complain about the bastard as much as you like. I mean he does bloody deserve it," Rose went to interrupt, but Scorpius continued. "I mean, he really didn't appreciate you and that pissed me off to no end. You are the smartest girl in our year, you're funny and can play Quidditch, you can be girly or one of the guys. Also, though guys are too scared to admit this in fear of your cousins, most of them think you're bloody gorgeous. And they're right! You're beautiful inside and out, and the guy who will eventually win your heart forever will be the luckiest I know!"

Rose stared at him incredulously as his eyes burned with something she had not seen before. To stop herself from crying, she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. Then to her suprise, she felt Scorpius' lips kiss the top of her head.

All too soon, he pulled away and sighed. "Look, Rose, I need to talk to you."

Rose smiled at him. "I'm listening."

He took in a deep breath. "Rose... I think... Well, I know. Umm, crap this is hard to say," he cleared his throat and started again. "Rose, I like you as more than a friend."

Rose stared blankly at him, not quite sure if she heard that right. "You what?"

Scorpius laughed, "I like you Rose. As in I think you're beautiful and I love spending time with you and I can't look at your lips without getting distracted..."

Rose realised she was chewing on her bottom lip and stopped. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Say what you feel: Nothing more, nothing less."

Rose groaned. "You can't just drop bombshells on me like that, Scor! I mean of course I like you- you know me better than anyone and every girl in Hogwarts knows you're a catch. But... I can't be in a relationship with you. Not at the moment, anyway."

Scorpius sadly smiled. "Okay."

Rose's voice went wobbly. "I don't want to ruin what we have. If we dated, I'd need to be completely sure about it, because if it ended badly, I'd lose you and I couldn't live with that. So here's what I propose. A year. We revisit this in a year. That gives us time to date other people, try and get it out of our system, and if we realise that we do really like each other, we'll give 'us' a shot."

"Deal."

They spent the rest of the evening mindlessly chattering and enjoying each other's company as best friends.

* * *

_(6 months later)_

Scorpius straightened his tie as he waited for Rose to exit the common room so they could do their prefect rounds. He loved this time where it was just the two of them, even if nothing romantic was happening between them.

Rose stumbled out the portrait hole, "Sorry, I'm late."

Scorpius shrugged, and they started wandering the castle. They were conversing about Al and Ariadne's strange relationship when Rose butted in.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Morgan?"

"Nothing, really. Went to Hogsmeade together, trying to keep myself distracted."

Rose nodded, and Scorpius thought he saw the trace of a smile on her lips.

"I broke up with Dorian," Rose announced.

Scorpius feigned disappointment, "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Rose stopped walking. "Damn it Scorpius, a year is too long."

Before he could register what she meant, Rose had pulled his lips down on to hers. Without even thinking, his hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer. How many times had he imagined doing this, yet the reality was so much sweeter. Rose moved against his mouth and all he could think of was how he could taste cinnamon on her lips. It tasted like bliss. They eventually pulled away, their foreheads leaning against each other.

Then, completely out of character, Rose giggled. Scorpius couldn't supress his smile.

"Well, that was amazing."

Rose tucked a bit of stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it was."

She began to laugh, which confused Scorpius.

"Right now, I'm so glad we're not like my parents. We'd have been waiting for a war before admitting any feelings for each other!"

Scorpius chuckled and leant down to kiss his girlfriend once more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this- I absolutely loved writing it! I know it's fluffy, but I can't help it because they are too cute. Haha- anyway, since it's the 10th chapter, I thought I'd set you a 4 point review challenge. Here are your points to comment on: favourite chapter; favourite character interpretation; something you like; a point to improve. If you could do this it would be really helpful! I'll update soon. Next chapter is Chapter 11: Roxanne receives a letter :) Bg.97 xx**


End file.
